Rules were made to be broken
by Enchantm3nt
Summary: She just had to fall in love with a drop dead gorgeous, extremely celibate, prince didn't she? So, maybe she went too far when she used forbidden magic to win him to her side... It all worked out rather well in the end didn't it? (Rated M, very smutty!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Couldn't sleep because this little story was racing around my head.

It's very smutty and rated M for a reason, with that being said,

Enjoy ;) and if you like it leave a review!

* * *

I'm not religious. _Don't give me that look!_ Really, I'm not. Look, it's kind of hard to pray to a Maker who curses your very existence. I never could get behind the whole '_ripping mage children from their mothers skirts and locking them away in a tower for the rest of their lives'_ thing either.

There's also the constant preaching_,_ they go on and on and on about Andraste and what we're supposed to do and not do. Maker it's so boring! _How can people live like that_? It just isn't any fun, like at all. I've never been one to follow rules. I'm an apostate playing the noble, and sure, I go to their dinners and fancy balls, but if I don't like something or someone I'll say so. My mother nearly had a heart attack when I threw my glass of very bubbly champagne at Rachel (Pronounced Ray-SHell, because nobles just have to be unique don't they? News flash! You're all the same!) after she insulted mages. She totally deserved it!

So no, I'm really not good at following rules or even social norms. I spend my evenings in the Hanged Man with my dirty boots leant on the table, with a tankard of ale in my hand, belching and snorting with my fellows like a perfect little lady. _What can I say?_ Some rules are just meant to be broken. _What rules you say_? Well, several, how about kissing the same-sex? Who doesn't love a bit of girl-on-girl or guy-on-guy occasionally? Lesbians and gays never get struck by lightning, so I guess the Maker enjoys it too.

Anyway, even if I was religious, _which I'm not_, I would never have waltzed into a Chantry, at least not before Kirkwall (now we seem to be there every other night killing bad guys, I almost feel sorry for the brothers that have to clear up all the blood stains). Knowing my luck the Templars would have smelt the magic in my blood and I'd have been shipped off to the Circle, with my family none the wiser. No, I'm not religious at all. So, why am I sat in the Chantry, during morning prayers, with all these religious nut jobs as they lower their heads and mumble the Chant of Light?

Well there's really a very simple answer to what is actually quite a complex situation. Of course you lazy folks out there will want the '_too long; didn't read version'_ right? Well your answer to that is standing at the front of the Chantry right now giving a sermon.

The long drawn out version? Goes something like this...

The thwang of his arrow hitting the Chanter's board sent a shiver right down my spine. Staring at the man himself had made me shudder with want as my body tingled in _all the right places_. Naturally, I was curious, so I killed the men responsible for his family's murders (oh how I love a tragic back story!) and then I met him, _right over there _at the back of the Chantry.

I have tried many times to adequately describe the man who is Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, but words really don't do him justice. I shall try though, I am staring at him right now after all.

Let's see, where to begin?

Well, the first thing I'm drawn to when I look at him are his eyes. _How can I not be?_ How can anyone not be. They are expertly placed, not too far apart and not too close together. They're just the right size to get your attention and draw you in. But it is the colour I find myself lost in; drowning in. The blue is of a vibrancy that even the summer's sky can never hope to match. And the shine is brighter than any lake or pond or pool I've ever seen. Even the shyest most self-conscious person cannot help but stare into those mesmerizing pools of blue. His eyes can make you feel important with just a glance in your direction. They bear into your soul, and with just a flicker of his lashes all of your darkest secrets are revealed. His eyes undress you with just a look, as your body burns under his gaze.

Ugh, and that's just the man's eyes!

Perhaps the vibrancy of the blue is amplified by his tan, not too dark, perfectly sun-kissed skin? _I don't know_, I just know I want to touch it, to lick it, to taste how _sweet_ it is. I want to know if he has that perfect tan _everywhere. _I want to feel how soft his skin is when I run my hand down the side of his face, how perfectly hard his washer-board abs are as my knuckles slide up and down them. I want to feel his calloused fingers scratch across my body and pinch my nipples, making me cry out before travelling_ lower._ I want to run my hands up his entire body, feeling every single muscle, touching every hair.

_Mmmmm, his hair!_ That gorgeous mane of chestnut-brown that falls in soft waves just above his shoulders. I've had to stop myself on more than one occasion before I accidentally reached up and ran a hand through those silky locks. I want to hear him moan as I tug on them, drawing him closer to my lips...

Oh Maker_, how could I forget about his voice?_

Have you ever had melted chocolate poured onto your body? _No?_ _Just me then_, well that's what his voice is like. When the melted chocolate hits your body it's hot, almost scolding, you cry out and your entire body burns with desire. When Sebastian opens his mouth the affect is very similar. I find my lips parting, a gasp whispering past them, as he rumbles out my name and the heat between my legs ignites like a fire.

Then the chocolate starts to flow over me, it's still hot, but less so now, I arch my back at the sensation begging for more. Conversations with this Prince have a similar affect, as his voice crashes over me, the velvety smoothness flowing all the way down to by dripping wet cunt leaving me trembling for more.

Then the chocolate stops, hardens and a shiver runs down my spine. I go rigid, my hands clawing at the sheets for more friction. That's how I feel when a conversation with this man comes to an end. I am left desperate for more; pleading to hear words pour out of his perfectly bow-shaped lips. Begging to see his chiselled jaw move with his voice. Hoping to see that blinding smile, I am occasionally witness to, just once more.

He is perfection, or as close to it as I can picture. _And I have spent many hours picturing it._ I have known him for years now, but I am still no closer to being with him. But perhaps you prefer Brother Sebastian?

The kind and sweet brother who helps the needy; giving to the poor and praying with the sick. He is still talking at the front, his long, lean, hands moving wildly as he strides up and down, praising the Maker. I won't lie I'm not really listening to his words, I'm just letting his voice roll over me as my heart thrums in my chest, and my want grows between my legs. _Could I cum just from his voice?_ I honestly think I could. But I am not a fan of him as _Brother_ anything.

As a brother I cannot have him, I cannot touch him or be with him because of those blasted vows of celibacy. Despite my rebellious nature, I'd obey ever single rule in Thedas if I got to spend_ one_ night with Sebastian. Not Brother Sebastian or even Prince Sebastian, just_ Sebastian_. I know he was once that man, the _adventurous _youth. He has teased me with those words, tempted me. And I am at my whits end. I cannot go another day, another night. My desire for him has overwhelmed me, turning into a pulsing obsession, that has snaked its way through every inch of my body. But in my heart I know it is more, my heart misses a beat when I first see him and aches for him when he leaves.

For all my shameless flirting, I have only made him blush (that only made my arousal stronger, as I pictured him blushing at the sight of me lying on my back, legs open wide for him). He will not break his vow willingly, or if he will, I do not have the patience to wait. I realise I cannot have him without a little _persuasion. _And therefore find myself stooping to using a not-quite-legal means to do so.

I wouldn't call it _forbidden_ magic, just not well-known...


	2. Chapter 2

I had Invited him over for dinner, just a casual candle lit meal, you know, like friends do. Orana had cooked the food for us; my own cooking skills are shocking. And the food and conversation has been great. I have the house to myself tonight, mother is off with one of her suitors and I dismissed Orana, Bodhan and Sandal earlier. It is the perfect opportunity to try out the spell on my sexy Prince, but my arm is intertwined with his as we walk out of my dinning hall, preparing to say our goodbyes, and I still haven't mustered the courage to use it.

"I _should_ go." He says as we walk out into the parlour. He sounds reluctant, but I'm not sure.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and find his eyes. "Right, it's getting late." I say, mentally smacking myself as we move into the entrance hall.

"I had a wonderful night tonight." Turning to face me, he flashes me a grin and I blush further.

_'Please stay,'_ I want to say, but don't.

"Thank you for everything," he says as he raises my hand to brush across his lips. A shiver runs down my spine and I cannot resist him a moment longer.

"Your laces are undone," I blurt. _Is he even wearing laced boots? Oh Maker, cast it, cast it quickly!_

I mumble the spell, as he crouches down to check his shoes. I close my eyes, squeezing them hard as I flick my hand in his direction and finish the spell. I open one eye and peek at him; he's standing in front of me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did- did it work?" I ask.

He cocks his head to the side. "Did what work?"

I rub at my neck. "Oh, you know... The love spell I just put on you?" I say half-joking in case it didn't.

His mouth straightens into a thin line and his eyes harden. A gasp escapes my lips. _I__ really put my foot in it this time, didn't I?_ I wince, waiting for him to reprimand me or, or-

Instead, his lips crash into mine and I moan.

His hands are suddenly everywhere, touching my entire body, leaving a fiery trail across my skin. I lose myself to the sensation, my own hands tugging at his hair, deepening the kiss. My tongue darts into his mouth and his throat rumbles sending electricity straight to my desire. _It worked, it worked, it flipping worked! _We fumble backward, until my back hits the wall. I groan as he pulls at my dress, in one quick motion he lifts it off and I am standing completely naked. He lets out an audible grunt as his eyes trail up my body until they find my face again.

"_Hawke_."

He whispers this as his hand cups my face; I lean into his touch and smile, staring up at him through thick lashes. His calloused fingers find my breasts, the rough skin only heightening the sensation as he massages them. I lean my head back against the wall as he takes my nipples between two fingers and twirls them expertly. His mouth is at my neck, kissing, licking and sucking, and I gasp out as he takes my earlobe in his mouth at the same time as pinching my nipple. He growls against me as his lips close around mine again. I hold onto his neck as his hands find my ass and squeeze before grabbing my thighs and lifting me into the air. My legs wrap around him, the silky fabric of his clothes rubbing against my sex as he saunters through my house and up my stairs; I can feel his hardness pressed against me and my body quivers in anticipation.

He places me down on the bed gently and even in the moonlight and I can see the blush on his cheeks. He bites on his lip as I lie on my back and spread my legs for him.

"Maker, you're beautiful."

He shrugs out of his clothes, and it is my turn to blush as my eyes roam across his body, trying to take in every delicious inch of him. His eyes are fixed on mine with a look akin to a predator sizing up its prey and I am lost in them. I wiggle my index finger at him and he stalks toward me. He moves over me, planting kisses up my tummy, until his mouth closes around my nipple and I cry out. My hands are in his hair again, pulling the strands and rubbing at his scalp. His own hand twists my nipple, the other trails lower, sliding down my ribs, over my hips and down my thigh. I buckle my hips up to meet him and a soft whimper escapes my lips. I can smell our arousal, and it only makes me hum with pleasure. His hand is close to my throbbing heat as he runs his fingers through my soft curls, still not touching that sweet spot.

"Please." I beg.

Our eyes meet again and there is a flash of white as he grins at me just as his fingers press through my folds to circle around my clit. My hips buck up against him, and I start to moan but his mouth swallows it, his tongue pushing into my mouth to swirl around my own. His fingers move south and I whimper again as he enters me, his long fingers curling around to rub at the burning spot within. He pulls his fingers out to circle my clit again, before sliding them back inside. I shudder against him at every stroke and swirl. I can hear my wetness and feel as my desire builds. My stomach tightens and my legs begin to tremble. His fingers continue to pound into me as his thumb encircles my swelling nub. I bite down on his lip and claw at his back as his movements hasten. My orgasm rips through me and I gasp out his name. I am still shaking as he kisses his way down to my wetness. His tongue darts out, tasting me and I cry out again. He takes me in his mouth, sucking on my clit and swirling his tongue around it as I convulse around his fingers. His tongue goes lower and he buries it inside of me, in a matter of moments I am crying out his name as another orgasm rocks through me.

He sits back on his knees and stares down at me through half lidded eyes, his cock is hard, the veins pulsing along his thick length. He takes himself in his hand and I nod my head as he moves over me and presses it against my entrance. He looks at me one final time, and his eyes are black with want as he thrusts into me. I gasp as he fills me completely, I quiver as he draws himself out, then cry his name as he pounds back into me.

He picks up speed, each thrust more desperate than the last. My hips are in spasm as they grind against him. I am so close to the edge again.

"Cum for me Hawke." He says.

That is my undoing. I cum again, my legs squeezing tight against his back as my hips buckle and I cry out his name. His frantic thrusts stop as he shudders through his own release, grunting my name breathlessly before collapsing on to me.

We lie like that for a time, with him still inside of me, his head resting on my breasts. My breath returns to normal and I can see clearly again. I move my arm to stroke his hair, twisting the locks around my still trembling fingers.

"I'm glad my love spell worked." I mumble against him.

He lifts his head to look at me. "You've always had me under a spell Hawke, no magic necessary."

I gasp. "You mean-" He takes my lips again with his own.

When he pulls away his eyes are shinning slightly. He smiles. "Some people are worth breaking the rules for."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves, you are all awesome! Glad you liked it, who doesn't love a bit of Sebastian, eh? And thank you ElyssaCousland for beta-reading this for me!


End file.
